nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie is an upcoming two-part made-for-TV film based on Hey Arnold!, intended to serve as the show's series finale. The movie's storyline, taking place about 2 years after the events of "The Journal", is intended to resolve the series' unanswered questions, such as the whereabouts of Arnold's parents. Originally intended as a theatrical film, it was shelved due to the box office failure of Hey Arnold!: The Movie. This will be the second Nickelodeon revival movie (following the Legends of the Hidden Temple movie) and the first one based off of a Nicktoon. Summary Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie takes kids on the field trip of a lifetime: action packed and full of adventure! They’ll join Arnold on a quest in which he’ll try to achieve his ultimate dream and finally find his missing parents. It all starts when Arnold and his classmates take a trip to San Lorenzo, Central America, which, coincidentally, is the last place Arnold’s parents were seen. Their trip takes a turn when pirates kidnap Arnold and his friends! From there it’s one jungle hazard after another, and the gang must put their heads together to get out of danger. As the leader of the journey, Arnold must make sure he and his friends survive safely, all while working towards a reunion he’s dreamt of his whole life. Production On November 23, 2015, Nickelodeon announced that a Hey Arnold! TV movie, intended to resolve the cliffhanger from "The Journal", was in the works, implying that the Jungle Movie was back in production. Craig Bartlett later confirmed on March 2, 2016, that the Jungle Movie had indeed been greenlit as a two-part, two-hour movie, set to premiere in November 2017. It was later confirmed that nineteen of the show's original voice actors would be reprising their roles. Arnold and Gerald's original voices, Lane Toran and Jamil Smith, have also been confirmed to return, voicing different characters, while Arnold and Gerald are now voiced by Mason Vale Cotton and Benjamin Flores Jr., respectively, and Alfred Molina will be voicing the villainous La Sombra. Nickelodeon unveiled a first look at the film as part of the "Happy Happy! Joy Joy!: 25 Years of Nickelodeon Original Animation" panel at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con. The following year's convention featured a four-minute preview clip. In an interview with Craig Bartlett, he stated that if this two-part special does well, it could potentially be a pilot for a new revival series. He also stated that even if it did not revive the series, his plan would be to continue Hey Arnold! in a series of graphic novels, much like Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Voice cast New voice actors Returning voice actors Videos First looks/Trailers Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie Exclusive First Look Nick SDCC 'Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie' Sneak Peek The Legend of Arnold Nick References External links * Hey Arnold! Wiki: Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Nicktoon films Category:TV movies Category:Movies